As shown in PTL 1 and PTL 2 for example, among recording apparatuses, there are recording apparatuses that supply ink to a recording head that a recording apparatus is provided with using an external tank that stores ink. In this kind of recording apparatus, the external tank is provided outside a housing of the recording apparatus, and it is possible to supply ink from the external tank to the ink head that is inside the housing through an ink tube.